La rencontre dans un bar
by Monkey D Roukia
Summary: Il se croise dans un club, ils ne peuvent détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, est-ce un coincidence ou le coup du destin, en tout cas ils savent qu'ils s'aiment. Coup de foudre, Ami et Amour dans un club. HOMOPHOBE peuvent poursuivre leur chemin. Résumé nul mais venez voir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** :

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mes à Masashi Kishimoto

**Couple : **Naru /Sasu, Kaka / Iru et Ita /Yahi

**Age pour certain personnages :**

Yahiko : 24 ans

Itachi : 25 ans

Naruto : 19 ans

Sasuke : 20 ans

**POV Naruto**

Je marchai au côté de mon meilleur ami Sabaku Gaara, il était un peu plus grand que moi d'une tête, il était roux avec un kanji sur le front « amour » il avait d'immense cerne car il était insomniaque mais sa le rendait encore plus beau avec aussi des yeux couleur turquoise, il y avait aussi ma meilleur ami Haruno Sakura, elle était heu… comment expliquer sa couleur de cheveux qui est un peu inhabituelle, c'est cheveux était … rose elle avait un grand front qui ne retirai rien de sa beauté avec bien sur de magnifique yeux vert voir même émeraude. Et je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, je suis blond, un peu petit… enfaite j'arrive à la hauteur de Sakura on fait tout les deux 1m69 alors que Gaara lui fais 1m86. Bon revenons au présent nous marchons en parlant de tous et de rien pour aller à une boîte de nuit pendant la nuit et un bar pendant la journée, l' « Akatsuki » était dans mon champ de vision.

-**Enfin, nous sommes arrivés. **Fis-je remarqué, avec ma voix douce et surtout un peu …féminine et oui on dit que je ressemble à une fille du à mon apparence et à ma voix.

Nous entrâmes dans le bar, et saluèrent le patron.

**-Salut Kyu.** Dis la voix au combien grave de Gaara, moi et Sakura répondîmes la même chose.

**-Yo ! Comment-vous allez les gosses ?, **le patron s'appelait Kyubi comment la légende de Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues.

**-Kyu on n'est plus de gosse.** Dis-je avec une voix enfantine, je gonflai mes joues et je boudai.

**-Gaara-kun et Sakura-san non, mais toi oui. **Fit-il avec un ricanement moqueur et mes deux amis éclatèrent de rire, quand à moi je boudai toujours.

**- Au faite Kyu-san, pourquoi nous a tu appeler ?** demanda Sakura avec sa belle voix douce. C'est vrai que moi aussi je me demandai pourquoi il nous avait appelé, nous travaillons tous les trois dans ce bar moi et Sakura comme serveurs et Gaara comme barman avec Iruka. Nous travaillons aussi avec quelque videur comme Hidan et Konan qui eu sortent ensemble.

C'est vrai que Sakura et moi nous sommes célibataire, Gaara lui il est en couple avec Lee aussi nommé « Gros sourcil » car il avait de gros sourcil et une coupe au bol, mais le lus horrible c'est qu'il ne portait que du vert mais bon tant que Gaara est heureux alors moi aussi. On a aussi un pote qui est casé, il s'appelle Kiba, il est châtain avec des tatouages en forme de triangle sur les joues des canines un peu plus grande que la normal et des yeux de félin, en faîte c'est un chien comme le dis son nom de famille « Inazuka », il est avec Hinata Hyuga, une jeune fille sympa et très timide, elle ressemble beaucoup à un ange.

Je sortais de mes pensée lorsque Kyubi répondis à la question de Sakura.

**-Et bien, comme vous savez je sors avec Madara Uchiha, cousin éloigné de la famille Hyuga et donc, il vient avec ses neveux, c'est pour sa que je voudrai que vous fassiez bon exemple, c'est pour sa que je voulais vous prévenir plutôt. Au faite une dernière chose ce soir vous aurez le droit de porter des habits simple mais sexy, mais pas trop sexy, bien sur toi Sakura tu ne pourras pas porter de robe tu peux prendre une jupe mais, met un short dessus, pour ne pas qu'on regarde dessus ok ? Bon alors à ce soir les mioches.** Et il retourna travailler.

Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver dans les vestiaires du club ce soir, pour parler car il restait près de 4 heures avant l'ouverture de la boîte. Nous nous dimes au revoir, et nous rentrâmes chacun de notre côté.

Moi j'allai à l'appartement où je vivais avec mon cousin, Yahiko Namikaze 24 ans, 5 ans de plus que moi, roux aux yeux bleu électrique, qui en colère pouvait presque voir des éclairs dans les yeux, grand bien bâti, piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière, mon couz était un beau gosse, masseur chez « Rasengan ». Il vient de la famille de mon père, son père était le jumeau du mien ce qui fais que nous nous ressemblons un peu, ces parents et les miens sont mort d'un accident de voiture, ils étaient partis à dîner et nous avaient laissé avec Iruka, qui est un peu notre grand frère, j'avais 10 ans et Yahi 15, ils étaient allé manger au resto lorsque un camion n'avait pas fais attention à eux.

Mais bon c'est de l'histoire ancienne, nous avons remonté la pente grâce à Jiraya mon parrain et sa femme Tsunade, ainsi que Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, Iruka et Deidara un ami à Yahi.

Je rentrai dans l'appart, Yahi devait surement être déjà parti pour travailler. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, et je fouilla mon armoire pendant 2 heures pour trouver ce que je cherchais, un jean en cuire qui moulait mes jambes ainsi que mon postérieur, une chemise bleu clair qui m'allait à merveille, je mis des chaînes pour faire classe et je mis mon collier que m'avait offert Tsunade. Puis je préparai à manger et je laissai la pour Yahi, car il devait revenir dans 3 heures normalement, sa me prit 3h30 pour faire tous sa donc je sortis pour arriver à l'heure au club.

Lorsque j'arriva je saluai Hidan le videur, et alla dans les vestiaires où attendait déjà Gaara, je le salua et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, en attendant l'heure fatidique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto pas à moi

**Couple : **Naru/Sasu Yahi/Ita et Kaka/Iru

**Note : C'est le chapitre 2 de ma 2****ème**** fic donc j'espère que vos apprécierez.**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Sasuke**

Je hais mon oncle, juste parce qu'il sort avec un certain Kyubi qui tient la boîte de nuit la plus branché de Konoha, il faut qu'on accompagne Madara mon oncle. Même mon grand frère Itachi n'a rien pu faire pour le résonner, mais pas notre cousin éloigné Kakashi Hatake puisque lui, il a déjà en vu un certain Iruka Umino qui est barman. Je me rappel encore la conversation qu'on a eu ce matin.

~_Flash Back~_

_J'étais en train de jouer à ma PSP dans ma chambre et mon frère lui était sur son ordinateur, lorsque que notre oncle nous appelle. Nous descendons, et nous le voyons au côté de Kakashi._

_**-Bon les jeunes, nous allons à L'Akatsuki pour voir s'il n'y a aucun problème là-bas. **__fit-il avec une voix menaçante qui me donne parfois des frissons dans le dos mais mon frère n'est aucunement affecter puisqu'il lui répond._

_**-Oncle Madara, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas sans nous ?**__j'aimais bien la voix de mon frère, lui il me ressemblait beaucoup…enfin pas trop quand même, lui il était plus grand, il avait de plus cheveux que moi qu'il attachait parfois, il avait der cernes qu'il a hérité de notre père et était très musclé._

_Comparé à moi qui était un peu plus petit que lui, avait des cheveux plus ou moins long, deux grands mèches qui m'encadre mon visage et des pics derrière la tête qui se redresse, mon corps est fin et peu musclé, sa j'ai hérité de ma mère._

_Mon oncle sort de mes pensées en répondant à la question d'Itachi._

_**-Parce que je ne veux pas vous laissez seul, et puis à votre il faut vous amusez, entre toi Itachi qui ne fais que rester sur l'ordi et toi Sasuke, sur tes jeu vidéos vus ne sortez presque jamais. J'ai promis à vos parents de veiller sur vous lorsqu'ils sont partis en croisière alors vous venez avec moi, c'est compris bon !**__ Dit-il avec une voix de fermeté, qui n'inclut aucune objection._

_Puis il était parti, nous questionnant Kakashi, pour savoir s'il était d'accord avec tous sa._

_**-Bien sur que je suis d'accord. En plus j'ai une proie pour l'un des barmen de se bar, Iruka Umino et puis, je vous dis les serveurs sont vraiment mignons et puis peut être que vous ferez des rencontres là-bas.**__ Il avait dis, avec une voix lasse et ennuyé à part lorsque qu'il nous dit pour sa proie là c'était avec une voix indescriptible pour moi. Puis il était parti et moi et mon frère, nous repartîmes dans nos chambres pour se préparé._

___Fin Flash Back~_

Voila comment je me retrouve dans ce club avec mon oncle Madara Uchiha, mon frère Itachi Uchiha, mon cousin Kakashi Hatake et bien sûr moi Sasuke Uchiha. Et nous rentrons dans cette boite de nuit, j'espère ne pas m'ennuyer. Le moment pour moi de rentrer pour la première fois dans une boite de nuit est enfin arrivé.

Nous poussons la porte, et nous voyons des jeunes danser sur la piste, une serveuse viens nous abordé.

**-Bonsoir, vous devez être la famille Uchiha, Kyubi-sama nous avait dis que vous veniez, venez vous avez les places VIP, elles sont tout en haut suivez moi.** Dit-elle avec une voix douce, discrètement je la regardais, des cheveux bleu avec un chemisier blanc et aussi une petite jupe bleu, des formes généreuse, c'est une très belle fille mais dommage moi je suis gay et je l'assume.

Elle nous emmena comme elle avait dis tout en haut du club, nus pouvions voir de danseurs sur la piste et le Dj. Puis la porte se referma sur cette jeune serveuse pour de suite s'ouvrir sur 5 nouvelles personnes. Un grand roux vient devant les 4 personnes.

**-Bonsoir Madara, famille Uchiha et Kakashi Hatake, je suis le patron de L'Akatsuki et petit-ami de votre oncle Madara.** Fit-il avec une voix particulièrement moqueuse, je regarda mon oncle et il avait un sourire en coin, là je me suis dis dans quoi je me suis encore fourré.


	3. Quand les regards se croisent

**Titre du chapitre : Lorsque que les regards se croisent**

**Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple : Naru /Sasu Yahi/Ita Kaka/Iru**

* * *

**Quand les regards se croisent**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Je parlais de tout et de rien avec Gaara, il portait un tee-shirt bordeaux avec un jean slim et quelque chaînes accroché au pantalon comme moi, c'est cheveux était un peu coiffé que d'habitude et, il portait des tennis « For You » gris foncé. Gaara était vraiment beau comme sa. Il me parlait comment sa sœur Temari, lui avait encore embêté pour qu'il retire se piercing, à sa langue comme quoi, ce n'était pas bien pour le petit génie de la famille d'avoir ceci sur soi.

Puis arriva Sakura, si j'étais hétéro, je me serai entrepris de la courtiser, parce que la, elle était habillé d'un beau jean noir avec un haut noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'au nombril, avec des montantes rose et noir. Elle était tellement sexy, que je m'empressai de la faire remarqué :

-**Sakura-chan, t'est trop sexy comme sa, et en plus ta piercing au nombril, tu va y faire tourner des têtes**. Lui dis-je presqu'en bavant. Elle rougit un peu et, me répondit :

**-Toi non plus t'es pas mal Naru, toi aussi tu es très sexy Gaara-kun.** Elle nous répondit, et je rougis un peu, c'est vrai c'est normal Sakura a été mon premier amour.

A l'âge de 7 ans, je la trouvais tellement belle, mais elle refusait toujours mes avances, lorsque qu'on est passé en 3ème année de collège je m'étais fais une raison, et on est devenu ami. On a même un groupe d'ami, qui a plusieurs caractères avec moi, qui est une vraie pile électrique et bruyante. Avec Sakura, qui est l'une des filles les plus fortes, surtout lorsqu'on la met en colère, c'est vrai que j'ai eu 2 côtes cassés avec un séjour à l'hôpital.

Avec Kiba, lui il est comme moi, un mec bruyant et qui ressemble presque à un chien. Avec Shikamaru Nara, le mec le plus flemmard du monde, mais aussi le plus intelligent. Il y a aussi Rock Lee, le petit ami de Gaara, ce mec est un acharnée de sport. Bien sur il y a les cousins Hyuga, Hinata la petite fille timide et belle comme un ange et Neji, le cousin protecteur de sa cousine.

Bien sur il ne faut pas oublier Tenten, la petite ami de Neji, cette fille est chinoise mais mignonne. N'oublions pas mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur Gaara, un gars qui fais peur mais qui est trop protecteur envers moi et Lee.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, j'étais à l'école mais des gars d'une classe supérieur à la mienne voulait me ruer des coups, mais Gaara c'est interposé, et m'à sauvé et depuis se jour nous sommes amis, même s'il ne voulait pas trop. Je me suis souvenu qu'à la mort de mes parents, il avait même demandé au sien de m'adopter mais, ils avaient dis non car trois enfants c'est déjà beaucoup.

Gaara a une sœur Temari qui est justement la petite amie de Shikamaru, une fille blonde attaché en 4 couettes belle et sœur aîné de Gaara, et aussi Kankuro le petit frère de Temari mais son grand frère, un mec bun qui aime jouer avec des marionnette et se maquiller sa tête avec du violet. C'est quand même bizarre on ne dirait qu'ils sont frère et sœur car roux, brun et blonde là je ne vois…

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Gaara me posa une question :

**-Naru-chan sa va ?**

**-Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

**-D'accord mais si quelque chose de tracasse, tu m'en parle.**

**-Oui ne t'en fais pas, Gaa-chan.**

**-Bon, à ce que je vois, vous avez respecté mes règles, simple mais sexy.** Dit-une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille et qui était dernière moi. Je me retournai et aperçu Kyubi. Il avait une expression moqueuse sur le visage.** Bon suivez moi, nos invité sont arrivé.**

* * *

Puis il parti, je me levai et nous le suivions, Iruka-nii nous avait rejoins, il était bien habillé, un tee-shirt rouge foncé avec un jean en cuire et des converses noire. Il nous salua et nous vîmes, Konan sortir d'une porte pour que Kyubi la rouvre. Il se mit devant nous surement pour se présenter.

-**Bonsoir Madara, famille Uchiha et Kakashi Hatake, je suis le patron de l'Akatsuki et petit ami de votre oncle Madara.** A l'entente du nom de Kakashi Hatake, je sentis Iruka frémir, c'est vrai que ce type est déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, et qu'il draguait Iruka. Puis Kyubi nous présenta en se décalant pour qu'on nous voie mieux :

**-Alors je vous présente ceux qui travail pour moi, vous avez rencontré Konan celle qui avait des cheveux bleu, il y a aussi Sakura Haruno celle aux cheveux rose elle est serveuse**, à ce moment Sakura-chan s'avança et salua nos invités puis elle se remit à sa place cet à dire à côté de Iruka,** ensuite Sabaku Gaara lui il est barman,** Gaara s'avança aussi et fis un hochement de tête pour saluer puis se remit à coter de moi. **Après le second barman Iruka Umino, **Iruka-nii fis comme Sakura s'avança et salua puis se remit entre moi et Sakura,** et enfin Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki lui aussi est serveur,** je m'avançai et regarda chaque personne un court instant pour ensuite être subjugué par des yeux onys, ils étaient d'un noir tellement profond que j'aurai voulu m'y noyer dedans. A ce moment là que je suis surement tombé amoureux.


	4. Est-ce un coup de foudre ?

**Titre du chapitre : Est-ce un coup de foudre ?**

**Disclamer : les personnages sont à Misashi Kishimoto**

**Couple : Naru/Sasu Yahi/Ita Kaka/Iru**

* * *

** Est-ce un coup de foudre ?**

* * *

** POV Sasuke**

Alors c'était lui Kyubi, en tout cas il était beau, roux aux yeux rouges ? Une natte mit sur l'épaule tellement les cheveux étaient long, chemisier rouge sang avec cravate noir un peu tirer vers le bas, pantalon, bleu marine avec des converses gris. C'était un appelle à la luxure, et il se décala pour nos présenter les personnes qui travaillait pour lui je les examinai ou ils s'avancèrent :

**-Alors je vous présente ceux qui travail pour moi, vous avez rencontré Karin celle qui avait des cheveux bleu, il y a aussi Sakura Haruno celle aux cheveux roses, elle est serveuse,** c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais je n'aime le rose, **ensuite Sabaku Gaara lui il est barman, **j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette famille mais bon je l'aime pas trop, même si le rouquin est vraiment très sexy, mais je déteste c'est cernes.** Après le second barman, Iruka Umino,** alors c'est lui le mec qui plaît à Kakashi ouais pas mal,** et enfin Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki lui aussi est serveur,** alors là j'avais jamais vu un mec aussi canon.

Il était blond, blond comme le blé mais à la lumière du jour surement comme le soleil, et ses yeux je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beau tellement de nuance, qui passe de bleu d'été en bleu électrique, je pourrai m'y noyer, je m'accroche à ce regard, le temps s'arrêter on dirait on est dans notre bulle rien que tout les deux. Je pourrais lire en lire comme dans un livre ouvert, lui aussi est surpris, je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi bon et aussi sexy, c'est bon j'ai décidé que je le veux.

Dommage que ce Kyubi, l'ai rappelé à l'ordre.

**-Bon, vous avez rencontré mes employés, je laisse au cas où Naruto et Gaara si vous voulez, ok les gosses pas de bêtises, surtout toi Naruto.** Je crois bien que j'adore oncle Madara et Kyubi-sama, pour Madara de m'avoir emmené ici et Kyubi pour laissé cette bombe avec nous.

**-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Kyu-san.** Ce petit ange à une voix si douce et en plus, il boude il est vraiment trop mignons.

**-Peut-être Gaara, mais toi j'ai encore des doutes, bon famille Uchiha bonne chance avec ces jeunes.** Et il sortit avec le bonbon rose et Iruka Umino avec un ricanement moqueur, je tourna la tête et pus percevoir que Kakashi était déçu que son fantasme fût parti.

**-Bon et bien, vous voulez boire ?** Ce Gaara avait une voix sinistre froide et grave. Le petit blondinet était prés de Naruto, et comment je le regardais sa ne plut au barman.

**-Moi un panaché. **Je prés faire rester sobre pour mieux regarder le petit blondinet et ne rien faire de désabusant avec lui.

**-Pour moi, vodka.** C'est Itachi qui parla. Et oncle Madara, choisit pareil. Kakashi lui dit, qu'il descendait, mais je suis sur que c'était pour mieux draguer celui qui lui a tapé dans l'œil, mais avant de sortir le petit blondinet dit une phrase étrange.

**-Ne faite pas de mal à Iruka-nii, me suis-je fais comprendre ?** Et Kakashi approuva puis il descendit.

**-Laisse Naru-chan, Iruka est assez grand pour s'occuper de sa tout seul. **Naru-chan ? Ces deux- là doivent être très proche.

**-Mais Gaa-chan, c'était un pervers et en plus un fan, de l'ermite pas net. **A cette information, le rouquin arrêta tout mouvement, et regarda un instant la porte pour dire au blondinet de laisser cette affaire. Le petit blondinet ressemble à un renard, avec un regard plein de malice et ces cicatrices sur ces joues qui ressemble à des moustaches.

**-Tenez panaché pour vous messieurs.** Le petit Kitsune avait l'air gêner, et avait un peu les rouges au joues, adorable, je suis peut être un Uchiha, mais j'ai quand même des pensées dans le genre.

**-Merci Kitsune-kun.** Et il tourna la tête dans ma direction surprit, et détourna aussitôt pour donner les vodkas à mon frère et mon oncle, à ce que je vois le rouquin n'est pas content.

* * *

Sa faisait 1 heure que j'étais dans cette boite de nuit, a faire des avances a mon kitsune, et on dirait qu'il ne s'apercevait de rien, il était adorable, avec une innocence encore pure et surtout sexy. Mais le rouquin m'énerve surtout qu'il y avait 20 minutes de cela il embrassa mon kitsune, surement pour me tenir à l'écart, mais heureusement j'avais questionné quand je suis descendu Iruka Umino qui était en compagnie de Kakashi, et me répondu que ce Gaara était déjà en couple.

Ce rouquin était terrifiant, froid comme de la glace, ne parlait presque pas sinon avec une voix menaçante, mais bien sur dés que Naruto parlait avec lui, il était adorable en riant légèrement et avait des sourire en coin. Mais 10 minutes après sa un autre rouquin entra, il ressemblait à mon kitsune.

**-Naruto viens on rentre.** Sa voit était belle, et ses yeux était d'un bleu électrique mais je préférais ceux de Naruto.

**-Pourquoi doit-on partir, Yahi-chan ? **Eux aussi devait être proche, peut être était-il frère ou cousin. Je le regardais mieux, il était musclé pas trop ni assez, un tee-shirt blanc avec un jean noir et des converses rouge.

**-Parce que j'ai appris que…**Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, en nous détaillant Itachi et moi, puisqu'i minutes notre oncle était allé rencontrer son petit-ami.

**-Et mais, vous êtres Yahiko Namikaze, aussi surnommé « Pein », vous êtes un super masseur.** C'était mon frère qui parla, alors il le connaissait et en plus, je voyais une lueur de désir dans ses prunelles noirs, la chasse était ouverte. Alors comme sa ce Yahiko était bien dans la famille de mon kitsune.

**-Itachi Uchiha, un de nos meilleurs clients.** Dit Pein, en grognant.** Naruto, tu préviens à Kyubi que tu pars, mais s'il refuse tu lui dis qu'il subira ma colère allez.** Comment peut t-il lui donner des ordres, c'est peut être un membre de sa famille mais Naruto peut se débrouiller tout seul, il est quand même assez grand, enfin surement par son âge car il est quand même petit. Pendant qu'il passa devant moi, je mis discrètement et habilement mon numéro dans sa poche.

Avant que ce Pein ne quitte, la salle Itachi lui donna quelque chose :

**-M. Namikaze, veuillez prendre ceci.** Il avait dis ceci avec une voix charmeuse.

**-Et qu'est-ce ?** Lui demanda t-il ironiquement, mais je suis sur qu'il le savait.

**-Mon numéro, si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez-moi sur ce je vous laisse.** Mon frère était vraiment doué, il me laissa avec les deux rouquins dont l'un regarda la carte en faisant une moue et sorti, quand à l'autre il me regarda bizarrement avant de me poser une question :

**- Que veux-tu à Naruto, Uchiha ?** me dit-il avec une voix menaçante. Et bien entendu je lui répondis.

**-Mais rien voyons, bon sur cet au revoir.** Je lui dis ceci avec ironie et partit. Je sortis de la boîte puis alla vers le parking ou 2 personnes étaient irrités, bien entend c'était Kakashi et oncle Madara. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, alors je demandai à mon frère :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, pourquoi sont-ils irrités ?**

**-A ce que j'ai compris, pour Madara le petit blondinet avait interrompus la « discussion »entre lui et Kyubi, quand a Kakashi, pendant qu'il charmait le second barman il vit Yahiko Namikaze et bien sur ce même blondinet dire au revoir à Iruka, alors que Kakashi était sur le point de l'embrasser. **Lorsque je revoyais la scène dans ma tête, je ne pus émettre qu'un ricanement moqueur.

Puis je dis à au membre de ma famille quelque chose qui les surpris mais qu'il acquiesça :

**-Alors comme sa nous sommes tous en chasse, toi 'Tachi pour ce Yahiko Namikaze, toi Kakashi pour cet Iruka Umino et moi, pour ce Naruto Namikaze, et bien que la chasse commence.**

Bien sur que la chasse commençait, car quand un Uchiha veut quelque chose, un Uchiha l'a part tous les moyens. Je plains déjà nos victimes. Enfin, nous démarra et rentra au manoir Uchiha.


	5. Le numéro de Sasuke

**Titre du chapitre :**

**Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple : Naru/Sasu Yahi/Ita Kaka/Iru**

* * *

** Son numéro.**

* * *

** POV Naruto**

Je suis en train de rentrer chez moi avec Yahiko. Alors que je me rappelai ce qui c'était passé au club, après que Kyubi me rappela à l'ordre, je détaillai mieux cette famille, d'abord celui qui m'avait scotché avec son regard onyx, des cheveux ébène couleur nuit comme ses yeux, avec un tee-shirt noir, avec un noir qui est parfois déchiré, et des convers rouge sangs et noir. Après celui qui était à coter, il lui ressemblait mais était un peu plus grand sa doit être des frères, de long cheveu noir qui est attaché en queue de cheval dans son dos, il était habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon noir avec…des mocassins…pour aller en boîte…à ce que je vois il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas danser.

Puis il y avait cette homme aux cheveux gris, celui qui plaisait tant à Iruka-nii. Et sa devait être réciproque, il devait surement être beau puis les ¾ de sont visage était masqué. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon de cuire et des…mocassins noire…je me demandai ce qui se passe avec cette famille. Attends j'ai cru voir…non c'est impossible…un livre orange…avec marqué « Icha Icha Paradise », c'est un pervers…pauvre Iruka il a prit un homme qui doit ressembler à l'ermite pas net.

L'ermite pas net, c'est mon parrain Jiraya mais en faite c'est qu'un gros pervers. Je me rappel quand j'avais 5 ans, il m'a même expliqué l'anatomie féminine, mais heureusement mon père était arrivé à temps, et avait poursuivis Jiraya partout dans notre ancienne maison. En faite, ce hérisson (c'est Kakashi bien sur) doit être pareil que l'ermite pas net mais en gay.

Bon après, y avait aussi un homme Madara Uchiha, je crois le petit-ami de Kyubi, un homme assez grand, avec de très long cheveux ébène qui descende en cascade dans son dos, il porte un pull moulant vraiment très moulant, où peut-on deviner des Abdo et des muscle d'acier, un pantalon noir et …encore des mocassins noirs. Cette famille aime vraiment le noir.

Après sa, Kyubi est parti, et lorsque que l'hérisson a dit qu'il descendait, je lui ai dis :

**-Ne faite pas de mal à Iruka-nii, me suis-je fais comprendre ?** Puis il acquiesça et descendit, je suis sur qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sa, et oui je ne suis aussi innocent que j'en ai l'air. Par exemple, sa fais plus de 40 minutes, que le beau brun qui m'a tapé dans l'œil n'arrête pas de me draguer, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

Mais après, Gaara m'embrassa pour faire ruiner mon plan, juste comme il dit qu'il ne va me faire de mal, je le comprend mais tout de même, après Madara Uchiha alla rejoindre Kyubi et je suis sur que c'est pas pour discuter.

* * *

Sa faisait une heure que j'étais la, sa faisait 5 minutes que Madara était parti, sa faisait aussi 20 minutes que Gaara m'avait embrassé, et voila que se pointe mon cousin, pour me dire que je dois sortir d'ici. Et de prévenir Kyubi, mais avant de sortir j'ai vu mon petit brun, me glisser un papier surement son numéro, je vais l'appeler neko-chan, sa veut dire chat, car il est aussi agile et discret qu'un petit chat. J'allai dans le bureau de Kyubi, je toquai et entra pour voir une scène endiablé, on va dire, en tout cas jamais je n'aurai pensé que Kyu-chan était un soumis.

Je lui dis que Yahiko, était venu me chercher et que s'il refusait, mon cousin déverserait sa colère sous lui, et il accepter, puis je suis parti encore plus vite que je suis venu. Je passai devant Iruka et lui dis au revoir, heureusement qu'il me répondu car sinon ses lèvres, seraient entrain de toucher ceux de l'hérisson. Puis je sortis du club, et voila comment je suis dans la rue entrain de marcher avec mon cousin.

**-Bon Yahi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je devais quitter le club plutôt ?**

**-Pour 2 bonnes raisons, premièrement on m'avait dis que les Uchiha venait à l'Akatsuki, et je ne voulais qu'aucun deux ne t'approche, et la deuxième raison je dois partir, pendant quelque temps, donc tu va faire ta valise et tu va chez Gaara. J'ai appelé ses parents, ils sont d'accord.**

**-Ok…mais … tu craques bien pour le grand brun ?** Et il rougit, mon cousin est amoureux.

**-Il vient toujours au « Rasengan », et veut que sa soit moi qui le masse, et je l'aime bien, on a apprit à se connaître, mais je crois que pour lui se n'est pas réciproque.**

**-Yahi…en faite moi je crois que j'aime bien son frère, le petit brun.**

**-Quoi, Sasuke ? Ce gars-là cet un glaçon. Mais tu peu avoir une chance.**

**-Sasuke, hein ? Pour moi ce sera neko-chan, cousin que la chasse commence.**

Et il acquiesça, nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à arrivé devant notre appartement et je posai une question qui me brûla les lèvres :

**-T-tu va partir pendant combien de temps ?** Ma voie tremblait, en même temps c'est normal, il ne me restait que lui, Jiraya et Tsunade comme famille. Je ne voulais le perdre lui aussi, car il me consolait dans les dur avec Gaara et Sakura. Et puis lui et Gaara était les seuls à me réconforter lorsque j'avais des cauchemars.

**-Surement 3 semaines ou alors 1 mois. Mais je te promets, que lorsque j'arrive je t'appel et je viens te chercher.** Dés qu'il eut finit je me jetai dans ses bras, et il me donna un bisou sur la joue. Après on rentra dans l'appartement, et commença à faire nos valise tout les deux puis on prit sa belle Skyling noir métallisé, cette voiture était une bête.

Il démarra et m'emmena chez Gaara, bien sur il n'était pas encore arrivé, je dis au revoir à Yahi. Je restais sur le palier de la maison jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie plus, alors je fis face à la demeure Sabaku, grand maison mais moins qu'un manoir, derrière un grand jardin avec une piscine.

Je sonnai, attendit et quelque seconde plus tard on m'ouvra :

**-Bonsoir Mme. Sabaku, désolé de vous dérangez.**

**-Bonsoir Naruto, ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Vas-y entre.** J'aimais beaucoup Sabaku Karura, elle était tellement gentille. Ce qui est fort dommage c'est qu'aucun de ses enfants n'ai pris de son caractère, à part peut être Gaara mais seulement lorsqu'il s'occupe de moi, et elle est d'une innocence rare, c'est jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année est une perle.

**-Salut Naruto, comment sa va ?** Sa c'était Temari qui me le demanda, elle avait 24 ans comme Yahi, elle était blonde avec 4 couettes, habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une jupe blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange, mais en fête c'est un démon surtout lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

-**Bien Temari et toi ?**

**-Sa va à part que mes frère me mène la vie dure.**

**-HAHAHAHA ! **Je ris de bon cœur, c'est vrai que Gaara m'avait dis sa, elle veut à chaque fois prendre du temps avec ses deux petits frères chéries comme elle aime les appeler. Ce qui a le don d'agacer ces derniers. J'allai vers la cuisine, et salua Kankuro et son père :

**-Bonsoir M. Sabaku, Yo Kankuro, vous allez bien ?**

**-Salut gamin, sa va et toi ?**

**-Bonsoir jeune Uzumaki, ravi de te revoir.**

**-Sa va merci, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

**-Mais non tu es le bienvenu, pas vrai papa ?**

**-Bien sur.**

**-Encore merci.**

J'aimais bien cette famille, le père était autoritaire mais quand il s'agissait de ses enfants, il devenait un vrai papa gato, je parlai de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Gaara rentre, lorsqu'il me vit, il fronçât le sourcil et je monta avec lui dans sa chambre, qui n'avait que le strict nécessaire, un lit quelque poster en haut un bureau avec ordinateur portable, cadre photo accroché au mur qui représente sa famille, moi et la bande, une armoire et des étagères pour mettre ses différent livre.

Je lui expliquai la situation :

**-En faite, Yahi est parti pour 3 semaines ou 1 mois, mais je ne sais où. Donc pendant ce laps de temps, je reste chez toi.** En entendant mes explications, il se détendit, c'est vrai que parfois, je viens directement ici pour être consolé.

**-Ok donc on va sortir le futon.** Et je sautai de joie, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis avec Gaa-chan, c'est vrai que depuis qu'on travaille à mi-temps dans la boîte et qu'il sort avec Lee, on ne dort plus ensemble. J'ai même un futon rien cas moi, il est orange et jaune, et n'oublions pas que mon pyjama est déjà ici, un petit pyjama avec plein de renard dessus. Bon d'accord sa fais bébé, mais moi je trouve sa mignon.

Avant d'aller dormir je regardai le numéro que m'avait donné Sasuke Uchiha, je le mis dans mon portable, et lui envoya un message :

_« Salut, Sasuke Uchiha c'est sa ? Je sais que c'est toi, j'ai vu que tu m'avais donné ton numéro lorsque je suis partis, sa te dis qu'on se voit demain à 10h vers le petit café « Chidori » ok ? Allez bye. »_

Puis j'allai dormir après avoir di bonne nuit à toute la famille Gaara, cette nuit je rêvais d'un certain beau brun.

* * *

Le lendemain je parti au Chidori après avoir assuré à Gaara que je reviendrai ce soir. Je ne saurai si Sasuke viendra puisque je n'ai eu aucune réponse, bon peut-être qu'aussi il n'avait pas vu…mais c'est un gars qui ne va surement pas dormir à 23heure… n'est-ce pas ? Bon pour l'instant j'attends devant le petit café, habillé d'un tee-shirt bordeaux avec un jean noir avec des chaînes et aussi des conserves grises.

Je regarda ma montre, il est 10h12, il avait 12 minutes de retard, j'allai regarder un nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée d'où je suis assis, et je découvris les mêmes yeux onyx, qui me plaisent, Sasuke Uchiha était arrivé, un beau tee-shirt rouge avec un dragon noir devant, un jean délavé bleu, et des montantes noirs. Il était vraiment beau, il vient et s'assis juste devant moi, il m'appel en utilisant le même surnom qui me faisait rougir :

**-Salut Kitsune-chan, comment allez-vous ?** Il utilisa une voix grave et séductrice, dans ce cas autant rentré dans son jeu.

**-Salut Neko-chan, bien et toi ? Je te dis je préfère être tutoyé.** Je préfère rentrer dans son jeu, avec une voix innocente et douce, mais en même temps un peu séductrice.

Il me répond qu'il va bien, et nous discutâmes un peu. Nous faisons connaissance, et appris qu'il avait des points communs avec moi, nous parlâmes pendant 1heure et nous sortîmes mais avant de partir chacun de notre côté, il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

**-A plus tard, Kitsune-chan.** J'ouvris de grands yeux, et lorsque je repris contenance il était déjà parti, automatiquement je posai mes doigts sur mon front où ses lèvres si douce et si chaude avait touché cet endroit. Et en plus il m'avait appelé « Kitsune-chan », alors que pendant notre discussion c'était toujours des insultes comme « teme », « dobe »et d'autres encore. C'est bon je crois que je suis tombé amoureux !


	6. Passé de Naruto

**Titre du Chapitre : Le passé de Naruto**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple : Sasu/Naru Yahi/Ita Kaka/Iru**

Bonne Lecture !

**POV Naruto**

Sa faisais maintenant une semaine que j'avais eu un rendez-vous avec Sasuke Uchiwa, un très beau même, et voila maintenant une semaine qu'il venait au club avec son cousin Kakashi qui a enfin pu mettre Iruka-nii dans ses filets. Sa va faire 2 jours qu'ils sortent ensemble et pourtant rien n'a changé, leur amour n'a pas encore atterrie dans un lit ! Quand a Sasuke, lui il me drague ouvertement se foutant des jeunes filles qui se pose et parfois même se frotte devant lui.

Sa me rend jaloux, mais en même temps je suis content car je suis le seul qui a le droit à avoir pendant toute une soirée son regard. En ce moment, je suis au bar et lui sirote une panaché tranquille en me regardant, et il ne fait pas attention au regard lubrique qui tombe sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il est habillé sexy, une chemise noir moulante avec un pendentif en forme d'éventail signe distinctif de sa famille, un jean en cuir avec des chaînes et des converses bleu marines.

En le regardant mieux, il ressemble un peu à son grand frère Itachi, en me rappelant de lui je me reviens d'une chose qui ne me plaît pas.

-**Sasuke ?! **Je dois crier car avec cette musique hyper forte on ne s'entend presque pas !

**-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?!**

**-Je me demandais, où est Itachi-kun ?!** En lui demandant sa, il me sourit en coin, mais pas trop un rictus mais plus un sourire mystérieux.

**-Il est parti pour 3 semaines faire quelque chose !** A cette phrase, sa me fais penser à Yahiko, j'espère que sa n'es pas sa, c'est vrai que lorsque Yahiko est venu me chercher en boîte et que son regard c'est une seconde accroché à celui de Itachi, j'ai cru voir une lueur de désir qui était réciproque. Après sa je ne demande plus rien à Sasuke.

Sa faisait 1 heure que le bar avait fermé, et que j'avais enfin fini de laver les verres, que je sortis après avoir dis au revoir à tout le monde, maintenant c'était parti pour 1 heure de marche, et oui aujourd'hui était le jour de congé de Gaara je devais rentrer seul à 4h30 du matin.

Mais j'avais à peine fais 10 pas qu'une moto se gara juste à côté de moi, et que le conducteur de l'engin retira son casque pour me montré son visage, je le reconnu tout de suite avec ses yeux onyx que j'aimais tant. Il me tendit un casque et remis le siens, en comprenant l'invitation je m'installai derrière et me serra fort contre lui car j'avais un peu peur sur cette machine.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé la moto, mais la cette instant était magique ! 25 minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés devant chez Gaara. Moi qui voulais que ce moment dure pour toujours, je descendis et retira le casque de Sasuke en lui rendant, il retira aussi le sien me sourit et m'embrassa le front.

**-Et dobe ?**

**-Quoi Teme ?**

**-C'est quand que tu ne travaille pas ?**

**-Jeudi !**

**-Très bien, alors Jeudi ici à 13h30.**

Puis il reparti sur sa moto, lorsque la phrase atteignit mon cerveau je rougis, sa représentait un rendez-vous ! Ce qui est dommage c'est que c'est dans 4 jours ! C'est moche mais je dois attendre pour Sasuke. Je l'aime tellement, dés que je le vois mon bat la chamade, dés que j'entends sa voix grave et sensuelle je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et dés que je le vois, c'est comme si des papillons volaient dans mon ventre. Mais et si j'étais pour lui un simple coup d'un soir, qu'il n'avait qu'à mon physique, sa je ne me le remettrai pas s'il me laisse tomber après m'avoir mis dans son lit.

Je soupirai et décida d'entrer, normalement tous le monde dort. Alors j'entrai en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible, enleva mes chaussures à l'entrée et alla au salon. Mais c'est la que je découvris Gaara, en train de me regarder avec un de ses regard menaçant.

**-Naru-chan, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'approcher de se Uchiwa !**

**-Mais Gaa-chan, t'ai pas mon père je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, et surtout qui je vois !**

**-Pas de sa avec moi Naru ! Je t'interdis de le revoir est-ce clair ?**

**-Non, car je…**

**-Car, tu ?**

**-Car…je…l'…JE L'AIME ! **J'avais crié, j'avais crié sur Gaara, c'était la première fois ! Il dut être d'accord avec mes pensées puisqu'il était troublé et choqué. Puis il reprit son calme, et en serrant quand même les poings à ses faire blanchir.

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Euh…Oui.**

**-Très bien, je dois être d'accord avec ta décision, mais si j'apprends qu'il t'a fais du mal, je l'envoi à l'hôpital avec 2 bras cassés ainsi que les jambes, 2 ou 5 côtes pétés, le nez en sang avec ses bijoux de famille écrasés. Est-ce clair Naruto ?**

**-Oui, merci Gaa-chan ! **Et je sautai dans ses bras ! Depuis qu'on se connait, Gaara me protège du contact physique comme mental. Il ma souvent dis que j'étais comme son petit frère pour lui, et que son rôle dans se cas c'est de me sauver et me protéger des situations parfois perplexe ou drôle

**POV Sasuke **

_Pendant ce temps au manoir Uchiwa…_

J'avais ramené mon crétin blond en moto, j'ai adoré le savoir près de moi et surtout lorsqu'il me serra ma taille pour bien s'accrocher à moi. J'étais devant le manoir Uchiwa et rentra, lorsque je vis des valises ? A père et mère était rentré ! J'allai au salon, et je les découvris en train de m'attendre on dirait. Mon père posa une question avec sa voix ferme et dure :

**-Fils, où étais-tu pour retourner ici à 4h30 du matin ?**

**-En boîte de nuit.** Je ne devais montrer aucun sentiment, c'est ce qu'on m'avait appris, et surtout dans notre famille c'est dans nos gènes rester impassible quoi qu'il arrive.

**-C'est vrai ?!** Et voila que mère allait surement repartir dans une folle histoire, comme que j'avais emmené une fille et le tralala habituelle où elle se faisait des filles.** Et pourquoi ? Pour emmener une fille ?** Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**-Non.**

**-Alors pourquoi es-tu allé ?**

**-Pour séduire le barman de ce club !** Sa c'était la voix encore endormi d'oncle Madara. Mais aussi pourquoi a-t-il dis sa ?

-**Oh, Madara tu es réveillé ?**

**-Oui par ta chère femme !**

**-Désoler, Madara-kun.**

**-Ce n'est rien Mikoto-san.**

**-Bon revenons à ce que tu nous a dis Madara. Alors Sasuke, tu es allé dans un bar pour draguer quelqu'un, qui plus est un homme ?**

**-Je ne ferai de descendance père !** Et voila clair net et précis, voici mon style, ce qui est bizarre en faite ce que père ne soit dégouté. Il me regarda avec surprise et en même temps curiosité. C'est étrange de voir ce regard dans ses yeux !

**-Nom, prénom, âge, et physique !**

**-Sasuke-kun, laisse moi répondre d'accord.** Et voila que je me faisais couper par mon propre oncle, il n'est pas si bavard normalement, mais à peine avait-il dis ceci que le regard de mes parents se concentrèrent uniquement sur ce qu'allait sortir de sa bouche.** Nom prénom, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, âge 19 ans, physique blond aux yeux bleu petit et sexy avec des cicatrices sur les joues !**

A l'annonce de nom de famille de mon crétin de blond, mes parents c'était comme figé sur place et a l'appelle de son physique, mon père a perdu sa classe Uchiwa ! Ma mère elle avait les larmes aux yeux ! Comment sa se fais, je regardai mon oncle et lui aussi était surpris. Je posai la question, qui reporta leur regard sur moi :

**-Euh…Vous le connaissez ?**

**-Non… Mais le père et la mère de ce jeune garçon oui !** A c'est mot, je deviens curieux pour en apprendre plus, car il y a une semaine lors de notre rendez-vous, la conversation parent est devenu sensible. Ma mère quand a elle, courut monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quand a mon père il posa ses yeux sur moi en soupirant.

**-J'avais un meilleur ami, un peu comme toi avec Suigetsu, je restai froid avec lui mais je souriais seulement en sa présence. Nous faisions les quatre cent coups ensemble, il… Il s'appelait Minato Namikaze.** Il baissa le regard, un peu dans la vague. Namikaze comme Naruto, sa alors. Mais père n'avait pas finis son récit.** Ta mère aussi avait une meilleure amie, jeune fille avec un fort caractère, Kushina Uzumaki, avec elle et Mikoto nous étions un groupe de quatre. Puis un jour moi et Minato avions eu des sentiments pour les filles du groupe. Moi je suis sorti avec ta mère, et bien sur Minato avec Kushina.**

**-Attend, tu veux dire qu'il y a 26 ans, ton garçon d'honneur était le père du barman, et celle de Mikoto sa mère ?!**

**-Oui ! C'est vrai que lorsqu'il m'a fait son discours j'ai failli pleurer, et j'ai bien ris et souris !** J'essaye de voir mon père entrain de rire et pleuré, non je ne vois pas déjà que quelqu'un arrive à faire sourire mon père est un exploit alors le faire rire, ce Minato devait être extraordinaire.** Il y a 20 ans aussi je suis devenu son témoin et Mikoto celle de Kushina, puis quelque mois plus tard nous avons appris qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ! Nous les rendions souvent visite, mais Itachi ne devait surement pas s'en rappeler et toi non plus, alors que tu t'amusais bien avec Naruto !**

**« Mais un jour le frère jumeau de Minato, lui sa femme et Kushina ont eu un très grave accident de voiture. Ils sont mort sur le coup Naruto devait avoir 10 ans et sont cousin Yahiko Namikaze 15. C'est leur parrain Jiraya grand écrivain qui les pris en charge, depuis ce jour nous n'avions eu plus aucune nouvelle de leur entourage. »**

**-C'est pour sa qu'il y a 10 ans, vous vous êtes presque mis à pleuré lorsque vous êtes rentrés ?** Demandais-je, son récit était rempli de tendresse et en même temps plein de tristesse.

**-Oui…** Naruto avait vraiment eu une enfance triste, je sais que je suis amoureux de lui, mais est-ce que lui il m'aime ? Dés que je le vois, mon cœur bat la chamade, des que j'entends sa voix mes mains deviennent moite ou alors je rougis légèrement !

Moi Sasuke Uchiwa, aime Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, et promet sur mon honneur ma fierté et mon amour, que je rendrai mon petit blondinet heureux et que je le protègerai.


	7. Rendez-vous et fête d

**Titre du chapitre : rendez-vous et fête d'anniversaire !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple : Sasu/Naru Yahi/Ita Kaka/Iru**

**Note :** Je suis sincèrement désoler du retard, mais avec noël et mes amis qui voulaient me faire sortir je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Encore désoler. Voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dîtes vous que c'est mon cadeau de noël en retard, encore désoler !

**Rendez-vous et fête d'anniversaire !**

**POV Naruto**

Enfin aujourd'hui était le jour de mon rendez-vous avec Sasuke ! Je suis tellement content ! Il est 10h25 sa me laisse près de 3h pour me préparer, j'espère au moins échanger un baiser avec lui. Bon faut pas trop rêver aussi. Aller secoue toi Naruto faut trouver un linge sexy mais aussi élégant qui va le faire baver. Faudrait mieux que je demande a Gaa-chan, il est meilleur que moi

Je vais donc dans sa chambre, je toque puis entre. Je le vois assis sur le lit avec son petit ami Lee, un super mec costaud beau mais qui aime beaucoup trop le vert ! Ils me regardent tous les deux. Et Lee bondit sur moi.

**-Salut Naru, sa va ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Très bien ! **Sa voix était rempli d'assurance je me souviens encore la première fois que nous l'avons croisée c'était il y a maintenant 5 ans. Il était un peu le geek de la classe, il n'arrêtai pas de nous parler du « printemps de la jeunesse » comme son oncle Gai Mato disait. Mais un jour, il est parti en plein milieu d'un cours et j'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais il était déjà loin, j'avais entendu des sanglots et je l'avais vu entrain de pleuré je me suis approcher. En entendant du bruit devant lui, il leva la tête, je tendis une main et lui dis que maintenant on était ami, il éclata encore plus en sanglot et serra ma main.

Depuis ce jour, nous somme devenu ami et 3 ans plus tard, il sortait avec Gaara. Gaara s'approcha de moi et me donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres comme à Lee. C'était quand même bizarre qu'il m'embrasse alors qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, lorsqu'on lui a demandé mes amis et moi, il nous a simplement avoué que c'était parce qu'il me considérait comme son petit frère et bien entendu pour Lee c'était son amant !

**-Naru-chan, tu es venu pour … ?**

**-A oui, je voudrais que tu m'aide à choisir une tenue pour mon rendez-vous s'il te plait !**

**-D'accord Lee vient !**

**-Naru ta un rendez –vous avec qui ?!**

**-Un mec que j'ai rencontré au boulot.**

**-Je veux le nom prénom, âge et physique.**

**-Euh… Sasuke Uchiwa, 20 ans, beau comme un dieu, brun avec des yeux d'un noir profond une peau pâle qui doit être tellement douce au touché.** Je divaguai un peu, et Lee me souris tendrement.

**-Alors la t'et amoureux mon pote !**

**-Non, fou amoureux nuance.** Et on rigola tout les deux en s'asseyant sur le lit de Gaa-chan, justement ce dernier revint avec une super tenue. Je lui sautai dessus, et le remercia, puis je m'éclipsai pour laisser les amoureux en paix.

Je me préparai puis je regardai l'heure, il était déjà 12h20. Wahou le temps est passé à une de ses vitesses. Temari m'appela pour venir manger, même si j'aurai préférer que ce soit la mère de Gaara qui prépare le repas, mais bon elle et son mari son parti pour une journée entre eux. Ce qui fait que Temari a la garde de la maison puisque c'est elle qui est la plus mature des 3 enfants qu'ils ont eu.

Lorsque je finis de manger j'allai m'habiller. Et je descendis, je regardai mon portable et je vis 13h20. Je criai que j'y allais, puis j'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers, je me retourna et je croisa le regard de Lee.

**-Tu vas à ton rendez-vous ?** Il était surexcité on dirait.

**-Euh…Oui, il passe me prendre devant la maison.**

**-Parfait je t'accompagne, je veux le voir.**

**-Et moi lui dire quelque chose !** Je savais déjà que c'était Gaa-chan. Il se mit juste à côté de son petit ami et me regarda.

**-D'accord mais tu lui fais pas de mal !**

**-Aucunement, à part ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour.** Sa voix était calme et posé, bon la j'étais d'accord. J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes. On attendit 5min et le voila avec sa moto. Il enleva son casque et descendit, il haussa un sourcil en le regard que lui lança Gaara, et aussi peut être Lee.

**-C'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Mais pas autant que Gaa-chan !** Ca c'était Lee qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

**-Euh…ok, Sasuke je te présente Rock Lee le petit ami de Gaara, bien sur tu te souviens de ce dernier.** Il répondit par un hochement de tête mais ne dis rien.

**-Naru-chan, Lee aller parler un peu plus loin, je dois dire une ou deux choses à…Sasuke !** Il eut du mal à dire son prénom, bizarre mais Lee fais ce qu'il dit et m'entraîna plus loin. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait mais à ce que je vois sa se concentre sur moi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me jeter des coups d'œil ! Lorsqu'il eut finis Gaara vins prendre Lee et me dit que c'était bon.

J'allai vers Sasuke, et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue pour dire bonjour mais il beugua quelques secondes, puis il m'embrassa sur le front la c'était moi qui commença à me figer. Il me tendit un casque, puis nous montâmes sur la moto. On arriva devant un bowling.

**-Sasuke j'ai pas la tenue idéale pour sa !**

**-Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Mais Sasuke je sais pas jouer !**

**-Alors je vais t'apprendre. **Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans la salle, il y a avait très peu de personne, nous prîmes des chaussures adaptés a ce sport ainsi qu'une boule de bowling, puis Sasuke m'expliqua, il colla ses hanches au miennes et m'expliqua comment la tenir j'écoutais à peine, avec ses mains sur les miennes, ses hanches coller au mienne et sn souffle chaud dans mon cou je n'arrivais pas trop à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis il me dit de l'envoyer très loin et fort. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je fis un très beau Strike. Les personnes qui m'ont vu faire ceci, m'applaudirent, quand a moi je sautai dans les bras de Sasuke, et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue pour le remercier.

Nous sortîmes puis, il m'emmena dans un café qui était juste à côté du bowling, nous parlâmes pendant prés d'une heure, et enfin nous allions rejoindre sa moto, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape le poignet et me face retourner.

**-Naruto, aujourd'hui a été une merveilleuse journée.**

**-C'est vrai !**

**-Et je…**Il se mordit la lèvre, trop mignon !** Je t'aime beaucoup tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?** Je restai sans vois, il m'a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui, je suis trop content ! Pour donner ma réponse, je mis mes bras derrière son cou, j'approchais nos corps puis l'embrassa d'une tendresse infinie. Qui devins très vite passionné au moment on il mit une des ses mains sur ma hanches et l'autres sur ma nuques, il donna un petit coup de langue pour rencontrer sa jumelle.

Mais nous nous arrêtâmes par manque d'airs, je rougis en voyant ce regard intense et mis ma tête sur son épaule.

**-Je prends sa comme un oui ! Je voudrais te faire une promesse Naruto !**

**-Vas-y !** Je le regardai puis il me dit cette phrase avec un regard déterminé qui me firent presque pleuré de joie :

**-Je te promets de te rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et de ne jamais te quitter, et de te protéger quoi qu'ils m'en coûtent !**

Ce jour la je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma vie aurait changé…

**Désoler encore pour le retard. Je voulais vous dire que j'essayerai de faire 2 autres chapitres de « mon petit ange » en moins d'une semaine ! **


End file.
